


untitled

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: untitled [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, elf fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: for two people who know who they are. not really sure what this is and i was itching to write something non-fandom





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> for two people who know who they are. not really sure what this is and i was itching to write something non-fandom

She’s not much for touchy-feely hugs and cuddles, never has been and never will be. She’s always fairly conscious of where she is in space and relation to everyone around her, and she likes it that way. It’s easier, safer, and she knows she’s not intruding.

It’s not that much different with him, but she’ll let her guard a bit around him. It’s just that he’s been around so long, has stuck with her through some of her shittiest moments. He’d gained her trust at some indiscernible point in time, so with him, she’s a little more relaxed.

It shows in quiet moments, mostly.

When they walk around campus or stand in the Tims lines, they’ll talk and laugh and she’ll make faces at him if he says something stupid, and he’ll knock their shoulders together in retaliation.

When they’re studying in the library, it’s the quiet conversations and back-and-forth, it’s the teasing, it’s the leaning over each other to point out different sections of the same textbook and the batting at each other when their hands collide over the same bag of chips. Sometimes they’ll sprawl on the floor instead of at the tables, and she plays around on her phone, head pillowed on his stomach as he mutters his way through a journal article.

When they’re relaxing at home, it’s the way they’ll start on opposite ends of the couch, each wrapped in their own blanket, then they’ll end up migrating together over the course of a couple hours. It’s the way he’ll eventually throw an arm over her shoulders and she’ll give him a side-eye glance to which he’ll shrug and huff out a laugh. It’s in the few minutes it takes her to tip her head onto his shoulder and show him something she’s found on Twitter.

So yeah, she’d say it’s different with him. It’s easier.

It’s easier at night, sometimes, when he’ll come over and sit with her in silence when she doesn’t want to sleep, talking quietly here and there, but mainly just existing together. He understands her in a way no one else does and vis versa. He’ll fall asleep curled at the foot of her bed sometimes, and she’ll just throw a blanket over him. It doesn’t really matter that he’s asleep, it helps her breathe a bit better just knowing he’s there.

And some nights, when neither of them are shutting down or breaking down, they’ll watch a movie or rewatch some of early Supernatural, sides pressed together to share the laptop.

There are moments she’d venture to say they’re like siblings, but they’re not, not really. They’re more than that. More than just best friends. So if they’re more than siblings and more than best friends, what are they? Honestly, they’re not entirely sure. They’ve got something tentatively agreed on for the future, whenever that might be, though that’s massively subject to change, and they’ve got something worked out for the present, but how far the present extends is also a mystery.

There’s a lot she’s not sure about, but whatever’s to come, she hopes he’ll stick around for it. There’s no rebuilding this kind of relationship with anyone else, and as much as she’s really not a fan of _chick-flick moments_ , like a certain character so helpfully puts it, she does appreciate the occasional display of subtle affection the way only he knows how to put on.

It’s funny, kind of.

They’ll work it out. Eventually.

 

 

-fin.


End file.
